I'll stop the world and melt alone
by DuckieKinz
Summary: A series of related one-shots following the life of our favourite Sky High alumni as they save the world. Or at least try to.


Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

_~In which there is A Situation~_

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday morning, the birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming and there was a general sense of peace and calm to the garden that Layla was in. It was made only more Zen by the sound of water gurgling in the fountain in the middle of the green haven.

She sat down on seat in the middle of the path made of smooth round stones and breathed in deeply, folding her legs into the lotus position and closing her eyes.

This, she decided, was heaven. She opened her mouth to begin her daily recitation of the word Om only to shriek and get up when a loud beeping sound began blaring from the kitchen window.

The birds flew off and the flowers, startled by Layla's sudden change in mood, shrank back into buds. A frazzled Lila Peace, younger sister of the ever so lovely Layla, stomped out of the backdoor and handed her the red phone from which the loud noise was emanating.

"Keep your damn phone with you, damn it." She growled out, swatting away the birds that had mistaken her hair for a nest and stomped back into the house, cursing her 'hippy mum and sister' when she tripped over the carefully placed stone that was meant to bring vitality to the flow of chi in the house and left a suddenly un-Zen Layla with what was commonly known as 'The Other Phone'. Layla sighed.

Duty called.

.

.

"Wow, our first hostage situation!" Ethan said excitedly, going to push the glasses up his nose before realising that when in his bright orange superhero costume he had to wear lenses at all times and instead looked around with the general aura of a mouse on steroids. Magenta rolled her eyes as she steered the jet through the skies and Zack gave the man, also known as The Orange Pop, a big thumbs up as they watched Will pace around the round table in the middle of the jet while Layla did her best to calm him down and Warren just slumped back in his seat. Alana, also known as the Freeze Girl was on assignment in Australia and couldn't join them like she usually did. Warren missed her, his ex was much saner in comparison to the rest.

"This is serious guys, these men-"

"Or women." Layla interjected and Will started to explain.

"Actually the robbers are all men, the FBI is at the scene right now and they've identified the robbers as former mob guys. These are seriously dangerous people who won't hesitate to kill and they have all the hostages captured and have bombs strapped to them. According to Nurse Spex who's used her X-Ray vision to give us a better idea of what's going on, half the hostages are being held in the vault and they're being watched by one guy with a big machine gun and the other half are in the Lobby along with four men armed with guns."

"So we're going to split in two obviously."

"Yes, Zack,Madge and Ethan, you guys take the vault, you'll have to deactivate the bomb strapped to all the hostages there and disarm the guy there, once you're done with I want you to move to the front of the building and start getting the hostages in the lobby free while Warren, Layla and I distract them."

"Why can't I be on the cool team?!" Ethan threw his hands up in the air, clearly offended.

"Because your powers are short range." Will explained and as Madge announced that they had reached the bank he began to hyperventilate again.

"It'll be fine, we'll manage it." Layla said soothingly.

Warren snorted. "We don't have a choice, if we don't, people die."

Will blanched. "Maybe we should wait for Mom and Dad to make it, they're the ones with all the experience."

"Will, your parents are trapped in a mine collapse and the Commander has been zapped of all his powers. After this we have to go save _them_ so I really don't think they're going to make it here."

"Alright we can do this!" He said.

"Maybe we can't do this!" Will changed his tune less than fifteen minutes later as he flew around the giant lobby to dodge the stun rays that were being shot at him, Warren and Layla.

He hadn't anticipated it to be this difficult. Will and Warren were invincible and didn't have to worry about bullets and the like but the robbers had been prepared for a Superheroic intervention and carried stun rays with them instead of the normal guns. He hoped that Ethan, Zack and Magenta were having better luck than them but there was no way of telling, the back of the bank had been ominously quiet after a few screams in the beginning.

Layla was busy using her plants to deactivate the bombs strapped to the hostages but it was taking time, time they didn't have and it was all Will and Warren could do to keep them distracted. Warren was throwing fireballs at the robbers while Will dodged the stun rays.

Will was thrown out of his thoughts as a sudden scream filled the air. It was one of the robbers, he had been hit in the hand by Warren's fireballs and dropped the gun, clutching his burnt hand in pain. With Will suddenly distracted, the leader of the three men took his chance and stunned Layla. She crumpled to the ground with a screech and Will, angered by this flew right at him.

In his rage he failed to realise that it was exactly what the robbers wanted as they aimed the guns at him. Struck simultaneously by two stun rays, he shot backwards, hurtling through the bulletproof glass to the pavement outside like a rock and lay there unmoving.

'And then there was one', Will thought as darkness took over and the image of a literally inflamed Warren was burnt into his eyes.

.

.

"_And The Commander Jr is down, the only thing standing between the robbers and freedom is Hothead and he looks very angry indeed."_ In the wilderness of Tasmania, Alana Louisa May was watching the fight on a laptop screen, the sun beating down upon her as she pulled her car over to the side of the road to access the internet the very second she found out that her team was dealing with A Situation. Quietly thanking Layla for making sure she had the satellite hook-in function installed on the laptop, she watched with bated breath as the news camera zoomed in on the fight going on in behind the glass walls of the bank.

She could only see Warren's back as he zipped around the room, throwing fire at the two men shooting at him, whooping when one of the fiery balls hit one of the men. Now it was just him and the leader and she had complete faith in Warren's abilities.

She did not expect the robber to take another gun out from his holster and point it behind him at a random hostage who was tied up and couldn't move.

"_The situation has escalated,"_ Said the reporter and annoyed, Alana hit the mute button, she didn't need him pointing out the obvious and distracting her. Not for the first time she thanked her mother for the lip reading lessons that she had been given as she saw the robber tell Warren to 'Back the fuck up or someone gets hurt' with one gun pointed at Warren and the other still trained at the back. Behind them she saw a flash of purple and Alana's fast beating heart slowed down as she was calmed slightly knowing that Magenta was there as back up and Warren and the rest would be fine.

She expected Magenta to surprise the robber, perhaps shoot him with her own stun ray or perhaps free the hostage while Warren bought some time.

What she did not expect was to see a bullet embed itself into robber's head and the man to crumple to the floor in a pool of his own blood. Nor did she expect the flurry of movement that followed that happening as the camera's view was obscured by people moving about, paramedics making their way into the bank to check for injuries while police decked out in tactical gear followed and people were suddenly being escorted out of the building in the matter of what felt like seconds but was actually minutes. And she did not expect to see Warren's angry face as he marched out of the bank and burst into full body flames, flying to a spot in the distance.

"I always miss the fun." She said to herself before shutting it off and putting the laptop back into its bag once she received confirmation from Magenta that everything was fine and Layla and Will were receiving medical attention as they spoke while Zack and Ethan recounted their battle in the background.

It was back to the road for her.


End file.
